The disclosure generally relates to methods of making fused thiophene compounds. For additional background see commonly owned and assigned, U.S. Pat. No. 7,705,108, to He, M., et al., entitled “FUSED THIOPHENES, METHODS FOR MAKING FUSED THIOPHENES, AND USES THEREOF.”